The Proposal
by foxylittlelady
Summary: Basically I finished reading the four book, Borrowers Aloft, when I wondered what exactly would happen if Arrietty did in fact tell Spiller she was going to marry him. This is what I came up with. It's pure enjoyment so don't be to critical.
1. Chapter 1

Arrietty paced quietly outside the grate at the old manor. Spiller left quite angry a few weeks ago and had not yet revealed himseld to her. He did however, she came to find, visit with her parents. Visit being a unqualitive word for stopping in and delivering his borrowings. Arrietty stopped pacing and came to the conclusion that she had better tell Spiller soon or risk his never coming around again, or worse. She had just come to this end when the boy himself appeared from the grass almost invisible.

"So I'll tell him next time I see him!" She nodded to herself, still having not seen his approach.

"Your father in?" Spiller spoke calmly carrying a borrowing bag. Arrietty nodded and watched Spiller walk passed.

"Spiller." Arrietty almost yelled. She covered her mouth slightly embarrassed. Spiller turned and looked at her with his cursious eyes. "I… um… wanted to tell you that…" She tried to get a hold of her voice. In response to her hesitation she planted her feet and drew strength from the solid ground. She looked up and was mildly surprised that she still had his full attention, curious eyes and all. "I plan on marrying you when I grow up! So don't go marrying some terribly nice borrower with fat legs. Alright." She practically huffed out the last part. She then looked at the ground feeling the blush climb up her neck.

"Alright." Her eyes widened as his mouth formed his usual v-shaped smile, before he vanished into the grate, leaving her shocked and mildly confused. Arrietty remained unmoving and stared awestruck at the spot Spiller once occupied. She straightened herself up and collected her wits, "Well that was easier then I thought." Peagreen rounded the corner limping along.

"What was?" Arrietty feeling both joyous and playful simply smiled and told him it was a secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Arrietty was lying flat in the bottom of the knife box. Spiller had told her to do so without saying thing else. He left as soon as he knew she had listened. Arrietty was never one for sitting around. It bothered her and gave her the itching to walk. But Spiller had been adamant about her staying put. Arrietty couldn't argue; after all soon she be back with mother and father, waiting. How she dreaded it.

The knife box started moving suddenly and Arrietty feared the worse. She sat up slowly mindful of her head as she crawled out of the little top Spiller had placed over the knife box. She poked her head out slowly and smiled. Spiller was pushing the knife box forward, slowly, wanting to draw as little attention to himself as possible.

Arrietty thought then how she had chosen the right Borrower. He was cunning and swift. He also loved the outdoors and loved that part of her as well. No other Borrower Arrietty knew would have accepted her as fully as Spiller had. Her smile became soft as she felt the familiar pressure on her stomach.

"The baby's kicking." Arrietty barely spoke before Spiller was by her side. The hat pin set idle on the bottom of the knife box. Spiller watched her stomach with the same curiosity he had the first time she told him. His hand reach cautiously forward touching, before spreading out and resting there. His long fingers taking in the soft pushes of their child kicking. Arrietty watched him with love in her eyes. This was the Spiller she loved to see, curious and in awe.

She could rarely put him in awe, but now she knew how. The baby stopped, and Spiller stood up as if nothing happened and returned to moving the knife box along, and little faster then before but with even more caution. He wanted her safe with her parents when the baby came. He would return for the two of them later.

Arrietty leaned back into the cover rubbing her stomach idly. She was happier then she even thought she could be. Smiling to herself, she watched Spiller until it was too dark to see him. She wished he could be there when their baby took its first real breath.


End file.
